Team Nine: Tenma
by Craklez
Summary: Team nine consists of three very colorful genin and a sensei who likes to dress like a Mummy. They are the weirdest team to ever graduate in Konoha. Now it seems that they have a knack of finding trouble. OC-centric will include bits of actual cannon but mostly its just about team nine.


**Sort of a self-insert story. This is about team nine of Konoha, and their teammates way of always finding trouble. :) **

**This has a different story line that will occasionally intertwine with the original Naruto plot. Some events that I haven't decided yet might change Naruto's story line just a bit. In the end I might entwine team nine and team sevens worlds...depends on how the story starts to play out. **

* * *

A screech came tearing down the hallway, "Get back here you bitch!" Okay so a guy was making this racket.

"Fuck No!" Came a retort before the door was shoved open and a tumble of colors, limbs and screams came crashing into the classroom.

"Why you little bitch!" The man screeched again.

When the tussle finally came to a stop, a girl was sitting on a boys back effectively pinning him down to the ground.

The girl looked very unique.

The girls hair was rainbow, neon rainbow colors. They looked to be sectioned through out her shoulder length hair, the warmer colors of the rainbow near the front of her hair and the cooler colors towards the back. Her hair slightly curled and had a full fringe of bangs, covering her eyebrows.

Her eyes held mirth and amusement, triumphantness also shown through her rainbow colored eyes. They resembled the color wheel every one had been taught in the academy. Her face was a relatively pretty shade of beige only marked buy a dark purple triangle fang like tattoo that started right underneath her long black bottom eyelashes on her left eye, ending about the same length as her nose. She also had small diamond shaped studded piercings, two on each side, underneath her eyes as well. Her lips were a pretty pale red color. She rolled her eyes at the boys obvious struggle on trying to get her off of him. An impish grin took up the rest of the emotion on her face.

Her attire was a bit weird. First you could obviously see her really tight black chest bindings, they looked like they hurt badly and weaved through the bindings was her Konoha headband. She had black cloth that covered her stomach and half of her chest at a diagonal towards her left arm that was covered in a short sleeve, the cloth stretched down and only covered her right leg down to her knee, her left leg was covered in bandages with her kunai holster on the outside of that thigh, but she also had one strapped to the other thigh too. She had two ninja pouches tied back on her waist hanging on her butt. A skin tight black glove coated her left hand and up her arm to about mid way up her upper arm, showing only an inch of skin between that and her sleeve. She had adorned on her feet were black heeled ninja boots. What was weird was there was a pair of cordless black head phones hanging around her neck.

The boy had dark blue hair that looked like it had been combed into a spiral, his bangs crossed over his left eye and part of his headband.

His eyes were clouded with furry and pain. They were a very minty green. His skin was slightly paler than hers had been, and he had two blue stripes under his right eye. He puffed his cheeks out in frustration.

He wore a mesh t-shirt underneath a black toga looking cloth that ended at his shins with mint green lining on the hem and a mint green flame right above his right knee, the left side from his waist down was open and the sleeve of the outfit went over just his left shoulder. Black ninja pants were under it, the ends bandaged to his skin before diving into dark blue ninja shoes. He also had a black collar like choker around his neck.

"Fucking bitch get off me!" He yelled.

She laughed and nearly toppled off of him as he tried to jerk her off. "Idiot. I can punch you and get away with it because you were trying to cut my bindings again." She scolded her alto voice was very mellow.

"Well, I had a bet with Lee-kun and Haikiri-kun on what size they were." He pouted.

"Does it fucking matter, you shittard." She said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Even Neji-kun wants to know. They can't be bigger than an a-cup though...None of your bindings could be able to hold any bigger-" His rant was cut short by a hand upside his head. She was seething.

"You shittard! I will have you know that they are a lot bigger than that!" She said murderously.

"What are?" A third voice interjected from the open classroom door.

There stood another boy. He had silver hair that spiked haphazardly around his head. His Headband was tied to his forehead and had piercing onyx eyes. A dark blue mask covered the lower half of his face, from the bridge of his nose all the way down to his sleeveless tight dark blue muscle shirt. Black arm protectors covered his forearms and elbows. Black ninja pants dipped down into dark blue ninja shoes.

"Nothing! Nothing, nothing at all!" The girl sung quickly shaking her hands in front of her like some kind of shield.

"She said hers are bigger than an A-cup." The blue haired guy said.

"SHUT UP SHITTARD!" She screamed punching the side of his head.

"Ow!"

"Really, Sayu?" The silver haired man crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What size are they?"

Sayu tried to hide behind her hands, ignoring the question all together, well sort of, "Big enough that these fucking bindings hurt."

"Then why don't-"

"Fucking finish that sentence I dare you Riu." Sayu uttered dangerously to the boy she was still sitting on.

He gulped. "Haikiri-kun, save me!" Riu cried trying and failing to launch the girl off of him.

"Sayu, Riu, Nari-sensei is still expecting us." Haikiri sighed. He just had to be put on the same team as the two most hyper active dolts in his graduating class.

Sayu harrumped. Then seconds later she brightened instantly, "Do you think we will finally get to leave this insane village?" She called jumping up off of Riu.

Haikiri rolled his eyes.

"Hey Haikiri-kun isn't your dad taking on a team today?" Riu questioned as he slowly sat up on the ground.

"Yes." Haikiri shrugged, knew where this was going before Riu could ask, "I don't know who is on his team. I honestly don't really care."

Sayu completely ignored the two and put the head phone on her ears. They were about to start bickering again so she decided that music would sound a lot better than those two idiots. Covering her ears she sent a shock wave of her chakra into the head phones, music started to play. 'Miss Jackson by the Panic at the disco' droned out the two bickering boys.

* * *

**~x/000\x~**

* * *

The teammates sat at the bridge waiting for Nari.

Sayu had her head phones on and was busy absorbing the soothing music.

Haikiri did his best to keep Riu's attention span occupied to keep him from pissing Sayu off again.

How the hell they managed to pass the team test no one actually knew. Except they did.

Sayu was the power brunt, Haikiri the brains, and Riu the bait. Worked every time. With Sayu's Kekkei Genkai and Riu's mixed with Haikiri's dad's famous moves. They were by far the strongest working genin team.

Nari was well an elemental specialist hence why she was the Jonin instructor of three highly skilled elemental biased team.

Sayu looked up at towards the top of the arch that holds the middle of the bridge up. Haikiri and Riu always had to follow her instinct, it had yet to be proven wrong.

"Hello my cute adorable little darlings!" Nari cooed from at top said arch.

Her bi-colored hair fit just perfectly in their odd ball team. Her let side was a deep crimson red and the right side was an onyx black. It reached down past her shoulder blades and her headband kept her bangs from falling in her face. Her honey brown eyes sparkled with happiness. She had on her Jonin vest and her usual bandages covering the rest of her body from view except her neck and face of course.

Sayu pushed her chakra into the head phone shutting off the music and lowered them to her neck. Riu started to spout on and on about her being late could hinder them in having the best mission ever. Haikiri had slapped his face into his palm. Would he ever learn?

Nari glared at the fuming Riu.

"Nari-sensei. What is our mission exactly?" Sayu asked dousing the Riu's temper in water, effectively switching the tense atmosphere into an excited one.

"Nothing too big you three." Her face lit up in a smile. "We are headed to Sunagakure! To retrieve a couple of scrolls and we get to spend a couple of days there!" Her excited smile spread to Riu and Sayu, Haikiri was just smirking at the idea.

* * *

**This is team Nine :)**

**So um for your information they are all graduates that graduated the same year as Neji, Tenten, and Lee...meaning that team Gai and team Nine will interact quiet a bit.**

**I have not decided if I should add romance in here yet...**

**Next time find out how team nine's first B-rank mission goes and figure out who Haikiri's dad is, guess correctly and I will add a Occ of your description into the story!**

**Until next time!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
